1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage chests and more particularly pertains to a new protective storage housing for storing and protecting valuables during hurricanes, tornadoes, and other acts of god.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage chests is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage chests heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art storage chests include U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,418; U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,323; U.S. Pat. Des. 343,715; U.S. Pat. Des. 345,862; U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,852; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,200.
In these respects, the protective storage housing according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and protecting valuables during hurricanes, tornadoes, and other acts of god.